disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carla Delgado
'Carla Delgado '''is Victor Delgado's daughter and the tertiary antagonist in the second season of the Disney Channel animated series ''Elena of Avalor. Background Personality Unlike her father, Carla does care about her family as shown by the fact she is loyal to her father and says that she wishes her mother could see her and her father being turned into malvagos. However like her father, she is extremely ruthless as shown when she does anything to help her father get what he wants and doesn't care who she hurts to ensure this. Being a teenager, she also frequently shows the awkwardness that can accompany being at that age, plus other signs of immaturity such as a bad temper, and is also very spoiled. Role in the Series Carla first appears in "King of the Carnaval" when she and her father arrive at Avalor Palace to steal the Crown Jewels of Avalor. After getting Elena to show them the Royal Treasury of Avalor, Carla steals the key from a sentry and gives it to her father. As per the plan, Carla keeps the Royal Family distracted by helping them with their Carnaval Float. After Victor blackmails Chancellor Esteban into helping them, Carla is surprised when it's Elena who comes out with the jewels. Victor has Esteban get them back and Victor takes control of the float to give the Royal Family a bumpy ride. When Esteban comes back with the jewels, Carla notes that Esteban doesn't have the tiara to which Esteban explains that Elena's wearing it. Victor tells Carla to get rid of the others which she does by unhooking the float. Carla then takes the tiara from Elena who Victor imprisons along with Esteban. However, their escape is stalled by the Carnaval Parade long enough for Elena and Esteban to initate a chase. They are soon apprehended by the Avalorans and banished from Avalor forever by Elena. However, Victor assures her they will find a way to return for the tiara. She returned in Realm of the Jaquins alongside her father, who are now helping Shuriki in her plot to re-conqueror Avalor. Between "The Jewel of Maru" and "Royal Rivalry", Carla, along with Victor becomes a wanted criminal. In "A Spy in the Palace" Shuriki gives Carla a potion to make her look like a stranger. Following their plans, Carla takes the name Rita and pretends to be Armando's 'cousin'. She tries to sabotage Naomi's festival planning. She tries to make off with Queen Lucia's carnaval tiara again but fails. However, she does not get caught, staying in the palace under her Rita guise and awaiting the next opportunity to steal the tiara. Gallery Ep22RealmOfTheJaquins23.png Royal Rivalry 11.png Royal Rivalry 13.png Science Unfair 9.png Science Unfair 8.jpg Rita flirts with Mateo.jpeg Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Thieves Category:Hispanic characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Antagonists Category:Henchmen